Makeup products, especially mascaras, are expected to have long wear, transfer resistance properties provide a good curling to eyelashes.
With regard to this expectation, currently marketed curling mascaras are typically emulsions comprised of water and a high amount of waxes (from 10-25%), specifically hard waxes. To enhance the desired properties, the mascaras often contain one or more film forming polymers and combinations of different waxes.
Illustrations of these polymers include silicone resins, polyacrylates, polyurethanes. See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,823, U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,131, U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,400 and US2010/0028284. However, the above-mentioned polymers and waxes, which are advantageous in providing the desired properties, make the finished products to be difficult to spread and provide an undesirable tacky feeling.
The inventors have found that the combination of a dispersion of acrylic polymer particles and a semi-crystalline polymer in an organic solvent and in the absence of water and hard waxes, provides a good curl (lift) which is stable over time.
Although, the use of dispersion of acrylic polymer particles and silicone film forming polymers has previously been discussed, for example in PCT/EP2015/079341, the inventors found that the association of dispersion of acrylic polymer particles and semi-crystalline polymer with melting temperature higher than 45° C., yields compositions having an exceptional curling effect.